


Remus Lupin Relationship headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Remus Lupin Relationship headcanons

• you guys meet in the library at school  
• He thinks your the typical quiet sweet, book reading girl  
• he also thinks you’re beautiful  
• and thinks there is something special about you  
• You meet up a lot of times in the library  
• and become close friends  
• he finds himself getting flushed when you’d touch his arm or your legs touch each other  
• you’d eventually notice his blushes and shy smiles whenever these sort of moments would happen  
• you had to admit you had a crush on the guy also  
• so you gathered all of your courage one day, and kiss him after saying your goodbyes after a study date  
• pda between the two of you would mostly consist of holding hands  
• or cheek/ forehead kisses  
• he likes to save everything for when you guys are in private  
• his kisses would be sweet and slow  
• whenever you’d cuddle, you spooning  
• alternating between being big and little spoon  
• he isn’t really jealous  
• he’s pretty insecure  
• he always thinks he doesn’t deserve you  
• so he’ll become very quiet and you’ll have to come find him  
• in the library probably  
• you’ll have to show him how much you love him  
• you’d be the first one to say ‘I love you’  
• he was scared out of his mind after he told you about his ‘furry little secret’  
• but you ensured him that you loved him for him


End file.
